Chazz's Fan Club Lives On
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Zane and Atticus continue to fight over Chazz. After being hurt by Alexis, will he decide to accept one of them? Serious sequel to Chazz's Fan Club. Read that one first. yaoishonenai. RxR, constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, if you haven't read Chazz's Fan Club, read it BEFORE you read this so you can get the main idea and background info. Yes, it's poking fun at yaoi and Chazz; however, you need to read it so you won't be lost here. This is my first serious yaoi story, or shonen-ai, I'm not sure yet. I'm not a huge fan of it, I personally like het, especially Chazz and Alexis. Despite what my profile says, though, I decided to write some stories for fun. I do not believe that Chazz is gay, nor do I believe that he will ever be. But, alas, this is fanfic, and I am entitled to write whatsoever I want.**

**If you're here for a parody, you'll be miserably disappointed. Although it's humorous, it's not a parody. It's light, but I'm not sure I'd say it was fluffy or funny. Anyway, please RxR and enjoy! And one more thing, please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is lovely, though, so I can hone my writing skills. Try to find at least one thing I should improve on. If you can't, then that's Ok. You may be slightly harsh, just make sure you say at least one nice thing about it. And I will admit that Alexis is sort of OOC. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do not even entirely own this idea. Ambercharae gave me the idea to continue it; therefore, I give her half credit and 50 ownership of this fic, which is dedicated to her. I luv ya, girl. : )**

* * *

Chapter 1: Denial

Chazz griped as he walked down the hall, in a foul mood. Those damn fanboys had not left him alone for weeks. Whoever had started this, surely would they die. And he hoped today he would have some luck in finding who had taken those pictures.

Hearing a snicker from around the corner, he stopped and peered around. His jaw dropped. There, at the end of the hallway, sat Alexis, arranging a sundry of pictures…of him.

Now, normally, this would be a good thing, for her to be looking at him and all. However, she was looking at naked pictures of him. This was most certainly **not** Ok. He stormed over to confront her, cheeks pink.

"ALEXIS!"

Jumping, she turned and looked at him sheepishly, trying to cover her shame and glee with a cute look. She hoped her feminine wiles would cause him to back down.

"That innocent façade is not working anymore," he snorted, "Have you been the one ruining my reputation?"

Slowly, she rose to her feet, still holding the pictures. "Ok, Ok, I admit it. I've been taking pictures of you and been giving them to all the boys at school."

He blinked. He had not expected her to give up so easily. Wait a second. She must have a reason behind this.

Indeed, a small smirk curved the corners of her mouth, despite her efforts to push it down. She coughed, trying to stifle a giggle.

"But….why?"

"Well," she explained, shifting uncomfortably, knowing she was trapped, "it's because I'm sick of you following me. I think it's about time you knew what it felt like to be stalked and bombarded by thousands of loyal followers against your will. I mean, you're not the only 'lover' I have."

They looked behind them to see Harrington panting and drooling. Seeing them looking, he flashed a toothy grin, then disappeared to come up with another, tennis-related plan to win Alexis' hand in marriage.

"Everyone claims to love me," Alexis complained, "I'm tired of it. I wish I could find, for once, one boy who didn't like me. That's all I want; some peace and quiet. I thought if I occupied you and the boys, then I could relax and take it easy. But there's one problem."

"What?" he sighed, wishing he didn't care.

"Atticus. Being my brother, he thinks it's Ok to bother me. And I can't easily smack him. He won't leave me alone. I don't know how to get rid of him. And the one guy I don't want to get rid of is far too distant."

He sighed heavily in exasperation. "Who is this guy?"

"You can't be that dense. Of course it's Zane. But, for some reason, he's been really closed to me lately. He won't tell me much of anything. And he seems distracted. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"And you thought I was dense." Chazz snorted. " No, duh, he and Atticus have only been fighting for days now…over me."

She looked surprised, then angry. Smacking him, she said, "Don't you dare suggest that he's gay."

"Well, he doesn't like you the way you like him," Chazz muttered, "Sorry to break it to ya, but not everyone likes you. Yeah, I know, you said you wanted to find one boy that didn't like you. You little poser! You secretly indulge in the attention, playing cruelly with our hearts, manipulating us! You actually like it, don't you? You thrive on it, you need it. Well, guess what? I'm not gonna take it anymore. You've hurt me for the last time. I'm over you."

"B-but…" she grimaced. No, she couldn't lose her most adoring fan of all!

"Chazz…wait!"  
"Good-bye, ALEXIS." He stormed off, fuming and hurting.

"Damn Alexis," he muttered, "She thinks she's so great. The wonderful, beautiful, perfect Queen of Obelisk Blue. Feh! Hell, no. It was all an act! She's a frickin' poser. The Alexis I thought I loved, wasn't the real Alexis. Damn, I was in love with a figment of my imagination. Now I'm lost."

With a sigh, he sat down of the stairs and wondered how he'd pick up the shattered fragments of his life--more truthfully, his heart.

"I'll never trust anyone again," he muttered, "and I certainly won't love anyone again. Everyone sucks!"

Feeling tears of heartbreak, disappointment, and frustration sting his eyes, he turned towards the wall, trying to suppress the bitterness rising from his stomach.

"This sucks," he sniffed, "this sucks so bad."

As he held back his anguished tears, he heard a commotion approaching.

"I've told you for the last time, he's mine!" Atticus shouted.

"No, he likes me. I know because he's too afraid to talk to me. My presence is too awesome for him. He's intimidated."

"Aww, that's a load of b.s. if I've ever heard one! You know very well he's upfront with his feelings! He can't hold back. And he came to me for help with love. He likes me! Besides, I'm so much hotter than you. And I'm Alexis' brother."

"He's not bi!"

"What if he was? I am!"

"Ewww…"

"Aren't you bi?"

"No."

"Don't you like Alexis?"

Zane shook his head indignantly. "I couldn't care less about her in that sense. She's a good friend; however, she's not who everyone thinks she is. She should just be herself. And since she's not, I'm not even slightly impressed or even slightly attracted to her."

"Don't talk about my sissy like that! I know she's a poser. She'll grow out of it. Leave her alone, she's been hurt."

"By who?"

"Mind your own damn business, you bastard!"

"Harsh." Zane muttered tersely.

"You're gay."  
"Um, Atticus, that's not an insult if I really am."

"Oh, right."

They rounded the corner to see the object of their affections hunched against the wall, now shivering.

"My life will never be the same again," Chazz moaned, ignoring them. He was now reverting to emo mode.

Atticus and Zane exchanged a glance. Whereas they had been enemies, now they must form an alliance to help their broken Chazzy. Quickly, the top two fanboys flew to Chazz's side, ready to aid him in any way possible.

**"**Chazzy? What's wrong?" Atticus touched his shoulder.

Chazz jerked violently away, distrusting the older Rhodes. He looked up at Atticus with teary, suspicious charcoal eyes.

"You'll just turn on me. Leave me alone," he growled menacingly through his teeth.

Atticus backed away, so Zane took the opportunity.

"Chazz, we just want to help. Tell us what happened."

"Dammit, Zane, everything's fine." He snapped, "Leave me alone!"

"No, everything's not Ok." Zane said in his soothing voice, "Now tell us what happened."

"Alexis happened." He finally relented, for he wished to talk about it. Thus, he related all that had happened.

"Oh." Zane and Atticus said in unison, not knowing what else to say.

Finally, Atticus put and arm around the youngest Princeton's shoulders. "It's Ok, Chazz. It happens. I know what that's like--"

"No, you don't! You've never ever been rejected because all the girls love you and--"

Atticus looked at him with sad brown eyes. "I never said that the one who'd rejected me so cruelly was a girl."

Chazz tensed up. Then, looking into the older Rhodes' eyes and seeing they shared common ground, felt sympathetic and defeated. Even though it was he who had caused Atticus' pain, Atticus still forgave him and wanted to help him. It pained Chazz so.

"Atticus," he said, stunned, "I-I'm…s-s…sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was just surprised, that's all."

Atticus smiled. "It's Ok, Chazzy. I understand."

Chazz recoiled at the cheerful expression on Atticus' face. "Don't get too friendly with me," he muttered warningly.

"You don't have to worry about him," Zane smirked, "I'll make sure--"

"Shut up, Zane! You're my best friend, but I want Chazz!"

"No, dammit! Chazz is mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"  
"Mine!"

"He's my sexy!"

"No, he's mine!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Chazz screamed, causing both to shrink back. "I'm not either of yours! I don't want you! Can't you see I'm NOT gay?"

Zane and Atticus blinked. Finally, Atticus spoke.

"Well, I'm not gay, either."

Chazz's pupils dilated in horror. "What…did…you…say?"

"I'm not gay," Atticus repeated calmly, "I'm bi."

Chazz facefaulted. "Oh, yeah, that makes a helluva lot of sense. And what about Zane? Hmm? What are you gonna tell me next? That he's a transvestite?"

"No, I am not." Zane declared, bitterly insulted, "I'm gay. And only because of you."

"So you're telling me," Chazz said, with a look of disgust, "that you two happened upon this wretched, sick state because of…me? Because you found me attractive?"

They exchanged a glance, then nodded.

Chazz facefaulted again. "Oh, God, please wake me up from this nightmare…"

"Aww, Chazzy, cheer up." Atticus said cheerily, "Come on, we care about you. Think about it…if you date me, I'll understand you. And I'll let you date a girl on the side. And if my sister ever comes around, you can date her, too. You can date both of us!"

Chazz's jaw dropped. "THAT'S ABSOLUTELY THE SICKEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!!!!"

Atticus leaned in and whispered, "Zane wouldn't let you do that. He isn't bi like us. When you're bi, you can have a boyfriend AND a girlfriend."

Chazz could've died. "Eww! I only believe in dating ONE person. And that would have to be a girl."

"Oh, come on, Chazz….you don't know until you try."

"Good-bye." Chazz started to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He froze. "Why?" he asked weakly.

Atticus shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Chazzy. I think you owe me after all the advice I gave you."

"ADVICE? Hell, no, Atticus. None of it ever worked! In fact, it made it worse."

"You should consider yourself lucky," Atticus told him, "Most guys would be beaten halfway to hell by now if they acted towards Alexis the way you have. But I trust you. I know you're a gentleman."

Chazz pondered this for a moment. "Well, I guess that's true."

"Yeah, so why don't you at least go on a date with me. Or at least a little make-out session."

Chazz gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think so."  
Zane, who'd been watching this whole time, interjected. "You could go out with me to get back at Alexis. Think about it…she likes me. How ironic would it be for the man she truly loves to be going out with the man that loved her?"

Chazz was strangely tempted by this. He felt an evil plan coming into place. But, then again, he didn't want to use anyone. That would be low. It didn't matter if Zane were gay or not. It was just wrong.

Atticus, seeing that he was losing Chazz, tried to get his attention again.

"Come on, Chazz," he pleaded, "Think about it, I'm Alexis' brother. If you can't have her, then I'm the next closest thing, right?"

Again, Chazz pondered this. He didn't like to admit that this was all very tempting. Someone actually thought he was good-looking! Someone actually liked him! And, he hated to admit it, but Atticus' looks were reminiscent of Alexis'. Not to mention that he wasn't a poser and he was nicer.

Sighing heavily, he turned to face Atticus. "Only this once, Atticus. And don't get any ideas…"

"Yes!" Atticus did a little victory dance.

Zane looked sorely disappointed. "Chazz, won't you give me a chance?"

Chazz, deciding to take advantage of his new-found fans, leaned over, smirking. "Next time, Zane, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: XD That was so terrible of me. I'm rather ashamed of myself. Anyway, Chazz is being naughty. O.o Poor them. Isn't it ironic how he's acting a bit like Alexis? Taking advantage of them and all? But I promise, next few chapters, you will see why. And the pairing will be more apparent…once Chazz figures out what he wants. Ah, Alexis, you're such a fool. You let a devilishly sexy guy like him slip through your fingers. You had him. But it's your fault that he's gone. And it's your fault he's having these feelings. RAAAAR w (fangs) Die, Alexis, die! Ahem. Only in this story, I mean. I like you otherwise. Anyway, please review, and stay tuned for the next chap: )**

**BTW, ambercharae, is it ok so far? Do you like? If you have any more suggestions or request for this fic, feel free to tell me. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's chapter 2, it's chapter 2…already? Survey says, yes. (BTW, Alexis is still OOC)**

**Chazz: You're so mean to me.**

**Me: shut up, Chazz. Be grateful that I shall write Only Sixteen today AND tomorrow.**

**Chazz: You baka! You put Alexis w/ Zane! AND you promised me a lemon scene!**

**Me: Sorry. It didn't work this time. But I promise in the future…**

**Chazz: You have no more rights over my actions. I quit.**

**Me: You can't! (whimper)**

**Chazz: ok, ok, but only 'cuz I can't stand it when you give me that look.**

**Me: Yay! Thank you….Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own GX. And it appears that I don't own Chazz anymore either.**

**Chazz: (sticks his tongue out) never did, never will.**

**SIGH**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chazz straightened his black jacket one last time before he left. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was going out with…a guy. Oh, the irony. Not only was his date a guy, but on top of all that, he was Alexis' brother. He smirked to himself, hoping that Alexis would be peeved.

Chazz stepped outside the dorm into the crisp, autumn air. He made his way down to the dock, waiting for Atticus to come with the promised boat so they could go to mainland. Sure, they were breaking more than a few school rules, but sacrifices had to be made. The rules were absolutely unreasonable anyway.

At that moment, Atticus came up, steering a motorboat. He was being less than quiet.

"Atticus!" Chazz hissed, "Be stealthier, will ya!"

Atticus gave him a goofy grin. "Ah, but, Chazz…stealthy is my middle name! Remember when I helped you steal, er, borrow the spirit keys?"

"Yeah, and we almost got caught," Chazz said bitterly, "Don't remind me of that. You took no blame for that one. You put it all on me, even going so far as to say it was my idea! I can still turn around and go back to my room."

"Can I come?"

Chazz's eyes widened. "Atticus! What are you planning on doing to me?"

Atticus said nothing, only kept smiling. Feeling uneasy, Chazz began to question the safety of going out with Atticus. Then again, Atticus was always playing around, so maybe it would be all right. He finally relented and got in the boat, against his better judgment.

Chazz opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. His eyes widened when he saw what Atticus was wearing. Atticus was clad in a powder blue tuxedo with a ruffled orange front. Chazz felt like he would die.

"Atticus!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"A tuxedo."

"More like something the cat dragged in from the dumpster. Where are we going anyway?"

Atticus smiled. "You'll see."

Chazz swore he's never been on a worse date in his life. He was so horrified; he could only stare at the building in front of him.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. Let's go!"  
No, it wasn't Chuck E. Cheeses. No, it was Jeepers. No, it wasn't McDonalds. It was worse…far worse. Atticus had taken him to a strip club.

"Atticus, there's no way we can get in anyway, so let's just leave," Chazz hissed, "We're only minors."

"Not according to this baby." Atticus whipped out some fake IDs that looked anything but faux.

Chazz gawked at them. "I'm not going in there."

"Yes, you are."

Atticus proceeded to drag him in.

"Well," thought Chazz, "at least he didn't take me to a gay bar."

He was wrong.

"Mother fer!!!!" Chazz yelled, staring at the bar lined with men in suits and men in women's attire groping each other, "This is a GAY strip club!!!!!"

Atticus smiled stupidly. "I know that we're not gay, but….it'd look wrong for us to be any place else."

Chazz wanted to die. "Atticus, you shouldn't have….HOLY S!!!!!"

"WOO HOO!" Atticus shouted, "TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!!!!"

Chazz tried to crawl away, unnoticed. Much to his dismay, though, he caught site of several familiar faces behind the divider.

"Oh, HELL, no."

There, sitting at a table surrounded by male waitresses with implants, was Dr. Crowler and a crowd of fanboys.

"What are they doing here?" Chazz muttered to himself. "Oh, crap, if they see me here, they'll think I'm gay, and that'll make it worse! Not to mention Crowler is a teacher, and he'll catch me breaking campus rules, and I'll get expelled! And my family will think I'm gay! Gotta hide…"

He rushed over to a bushy plant and stooped behind it. It was too late. Fifteen faces, fourteen young and one old, swerved in his direction.

"CHAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"  
They rushed over and bombarded him with questions, like fifteen jealous wives.

"How dare you cheat on me with him!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Don't you like me anymore?"

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!!!"

Chazz was trapped. That was when Dr. Crowler sashayed over. Chazz gulped staring helplessly up at the older man, at his mercy.

"Well, well, Chazz, to think, an elite duelist like you breaking campus rules."

"But, what about them?" he gestured towards the whimpering fanboys.

"Oh, no need to worry about them," he/she waved his/her hand, "They're under my watch and authority. And this isn't about them, Chazz, it's about you."

"Oh, s."

"Oh, s, indeed." Dr. Crowler laughed, "I won't expel you on ONE condition."

"What's that?" Chazz asked weakly.

"Come to the bathroom with me."  
Chazz's pupils dilated. He gasped and facefaulted, almost in a dead faint. "Wh-wha-what?!"

Dr. Crowler giggled, watching him sweatdrop. "That's right, Chazz, you have to give me twenty minutes."

"I CAN'T!!!!" Chazz wailed, "YOU'RE UGLY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!"

"CHAZZ!!!" Dr. Crowler gasped, "Is that any way to talk to me? Tsk, tsk. Make that _thirty_ minutes."

"I can't Dr. Crowler, I'm a virgin." Chazz was almost whimpering by then.

"Oh, all right. But you have to _kiss_ me."

"But I've never--"

It was too late. Dr. Crowler seized poor Chazz's face, and pressed his moist, wrinkled purple lips to Chazz's. Chazz inwardly gagged, feeling Dr. Crowler force his tongue in and French him. He tasted like…stale floral perfume and mothballs.

The fanboys whined that it wasn't fair. They crowded around all demanding a turn. Chazz grimaced as he was forced to kiss the teacher back. He decided to sue the school for child molestation, even though he was sixteen.

Thankfully, Atticus intervened just as Dr. Crowler was running his liver-spotted hand up Chazz's leg.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing to my date?"

The fanboys squealed and scattered. Dr. Crowler shrieked and fled as well, leaving Chazz to collapse in a most disgraceful heap on the floor. Nerves shot, Chazz could only lie there and shiver. He had been psychologically scarred for life.

Atticus scooped the shivering Princeton up in his arms, trying to console him. Chazz could only lean against Atticus' shoulder, clinging to his shoulders. His left eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Atty…" he finally gasped.

"Ok, Ok, I gotcha. Let's go home."

He pulled the nerve-wrecked Princeton to his feet. Too shaken to walk, Chazz's knees buckled, rendering him helpless. Taking sympathy on him, Atticus picked him up and carried him to the boat.

By the time they reached Duel Academy, poor Chazz had still not recovered. Seeing that Chazz was in such a condition, Atticus sighed and took him back to his room.

"Why are we going to your--" Chazz began weakly.

"Don't worry, Chazzy, I won't do anything to you."

"I don't trust you!"

"Please trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Chazz shivered; however, he fell silent and did not resist Atticus' attempts anymore. Seeing that Chazz had surrendered, Atticus smiled and laid him on his bed.

"Don't you dare--" Chazz began.

"I told you I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Oh, snap! Do you mean you're gonna be easy about this?"

"Chazz," Atticus said dryly, "what do you think I'm gonna do? I'm not gonna have sex with you."

Chazz sweatdropped and fell silent again. He watched in transfixed horror as Atticus undressed himself to his boxers.

"I thought you said…"

"Shhh."

Atticus proceeded to undress Chazz to his boxers as well.

"Why, you--"

"Shhhh." Atticus hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

Before Chazz could protest any further, Atticus crawled into bed next to him. Chazz's heart caught in his throat.

"Atticus…" he began in a warning tone.

Atticus' chocolate eyes gleamed, even in the darkness. "I promise I'll make up for what Crowler did."

"What?"

Before Chazz had time to process the comment, Atticus was already leaning over and taking the youngest Princeton's face in his hands. Chazz's cheeks turned pink as he felt Atticus' soft, even breathing on his face. The next moment, Atticus' lips grazed his in a gentle, yet massaging kiss. It was so loving that Chazz couldn't bear to tell him to stop. Finally, he just gave in and kissed Atticus back, entangling his fingers in Atticus' rich, dark brown hair.

Atticus pulled him in a deeper kiss, and slipped one of his hands into Chazz's silky, raven hair. After a moment, Chazz recovered for the Crowler incident. Relaxing, he grew bold, and smirking, licked Atticus' lips. He gladly obliged, opening his mouth. Chazz slid his tongue in, and allowed Atticus to do the same to him. The two reclined back, lying in one another's arms and kissing deeply.

Unfortunately for them, there was a knock on the door. Chazz bristled as Atticus tore away to go answer it.

"You moron!" Chazz hissed, "Don't--"

It was too late. Atticus had answered the door in his boxers. Much to Chazz's dismay, Alexis invited herself in.

"I can't believe him! I never knew Zane would try to change me because he thinks--"

She stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Chazz in her brother's bed. From her point of view, it looked as though Chazz had nothing on. Chazz could only gawk back.

Alexis looked from Atticus to Chazz then back again. Finally:

"Atticus, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ummm….don't tell mom?"

Alexis opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again. Finally, she staggered back to a chair and collapsed, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh, Atticus." She moaned, "How could you?"

"I-I-"

"You know Chazz is hurt. You took advantage of him, you little bastard!" She hit Atticus over the head.

"I-I-hey, sissy, don't jump to conclusions. It wasn't my fault! It's consensual!"

"It's not sex!" Chazz yelped, blushing and hoping that Alexis would not get the wrong idea.

"I was just comforting him!" Atticus hurriedly explained, "Crowler kissed him, so…"

"Crowler's not here." Alexis pointed out, a frown furrowing here brow.

"Um, that's not the point…"

Alexis crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

Atticus sighed, seeing he was trapped. "Well, um, you see, the truth is…will you accept me no matter what?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Yes, Atticus, I'm you sister and I love you. Of course."

"Well, the thing is…I'm….bi."

Alexis facefaulted. "WHAT?!!"

"Ahem. I suppose I forgot to mention that Chazz and I were on a date…"

"WHAT?!!!!"

"Because I convinced him that going out with me was like going out with you."

"WHAT?!!!"

"And so I took him to a gay strip club and bar."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!"

Atticus laughed nervously. "So, you're not gonna tell mom are you?"

Alexis staggered to her feet and stared up at Atticus with horrified eyes. She didn't know how to respond. Looking back over at Chazz, she decided that it would be best not to tell for his reputation's sake.

"Ok, Atticus, I won't tell."

"Anyone?"

"Um, I won't."

"Thank-you." Atticus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chazz, you're not gonna sleep with him, are you?" Alexis asked weakly.

Chazz sweatdropped. "Uhhhh, yeah….."

Alexis sighed heavily. "Why?"

"I…don't know."

"That's a terrible reason."

"I know," Chazz said sheepishly.

Alexis began to think that perhaps her campaign had worked a little to well. Looking back over at him and seeing the ebony spikes flopping in his eyes, she began to regret what she had done. She decided she must try to retrieve him from the dark side.

"Chazz," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear, "If you come to my room, you can sleep with me instead…but not like that!"

He stared up at her, unsure of what to say. He looked over at Atticus for help.

Atticus scowled. Expecting Atticus to tell Alexis off, Chazz relaxed. That is, until Atticus smiled brightly.

"We can ALL sleep together!"

Chazz fell over. "Atticus!"

"Works for me." Alexis said.

Chazz opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish. Much to his delight, as well as gentleman-like embarrassment, Alexis stripped to her underwear as well.

Atticus crawled in on one side of Chazz while Alexis crawled in on the other. Chazz honestly didn't know how to react while both Rhodes were clinging to him. All he knew was he felt extremely uncomfortable. He really hoped Zane wouldn't be as dysfunctional as this.

* * *

**A/N: XDDDDDDDD Well, Chazz, are you happy? You got Alexis in her underwear AND in bed w/ you. **

**Chazz: No, I'm not happy. For one thing, you made her OOC. For another thing, CROWLER KISSED ME. **

**Me: I'm sorry. You win some, you lose some.**

**Chazz: Am I gay or bi in this ridiculous excuse for a fanfic?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Chazz: Well, I'm neither. **

**Me: Aww, shut it already. You've been whining about how you're not gay in every story I write. Now silence yourself.**

**Chazz: (grumble grumble)**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!**

**Chazz: Nothing, nothing! (sweatdrops) Please have mercy on me!  
Me: Not in the next chapter after that! HAHAHA**

**Chazz: Oh, no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I don't think Chazz liked how Atty treated him. (sweatdrops) So now, he will go out w/ Zane. We'll see what chaos ensues….XD**

**Chazz: When will this hell end?**

**Me: NEVER! XDDDDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chazz sighed as he sat on the steps of Duel Academy, waiting for Zane. The previous night had not gone quite as expected, and now, much to his dismay, Atticus thought they were a couple. Not to mention Alexis had tried to get him to, well, touch her all night long. This just wasn't fair.

"Damn, where is that bastard?" Chazz muttered, glancing at the time. "I hate him!"

He stood up to leave.

"Chazz, wait!"

Chazz turned around to see Zane come up.

"Well, you're a little late." He scoffed, turning his nose up indignantly in the air.

Zane sighed heavily. "It's not my fault, Chazz. Alexis wouldn't stop interrupting me every time I tried to tell her I had to go. And she really needed to talk…"

Chazz bristled. "What'd she say?"

Zane fell momentarily silent. Finally, he answered awkwardly, "It was about you."

"What about me?"

"Well," he looked reluctant to say, "she says she's sorry to have misjudged your worth. She wants a second chance."

"Why?" Chazz said scornfully, "Because she knows she can't have me now? She had her chance. If I go back to her, and fawn over her, she'll just ignore me again. You know that. She only wants my attention and affections, nothing more."

"I don't know," Zane muttered, running a hand uncertainly through his teal hair, "she seemed pretty serious to me. I don't think she'd do that."

"HA!" It was so ridiculous, Chazz had to laugh. "Really? Yeah, right. She's playing all of us. We should know better by now. Besides, she's in love with you."

Zane blushed. "Well, I knew that. It's obvious. I can't say I feel the same. I feel sorry for her, but I'm not going out with her for sympathy. I love her as a person and nothing more."

Chazz began to take pity on Alexis. "You know, maybe we should just leave her alone. I have a feeling that there's something we don't know about her."

Zane shook his head. "Chazz, don't you know?"

"What?" Chazz blinked, confused.

"She wasn't exactly treated right as a child."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alexis have more in common than you think. I won't say who, but certain members of her family abused her."

Chazz looked stunned. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"I don't want you to let on that you know. I wasn't supposed to tell that much. However, I trust you and I think it's necessary that you know what she's been through so you won't hurt her. Despite her flaws and her mistakes, I want you to treat her as respectfully and gently as possible. She's not as independent and callous as she seems. She's actually quite fragile. She doesn't like to admit it, but she needs us. So be nice to her."

Chazz nodded. "Ok. Wow. I'd never have guessed…"

"And Chazz? If you hurt her…I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you, no matter how much I like you."

Chazz just nodded. "I'd never hurt her…"

"Well," Zane told him, looking him right in his eyes, "It looks like you have. Unintentionally, of course. And it can't be helped, I suppose. After all, you can't be expected to return her feelings after what she's done. I guess she deserves it in one sense. But all I'm saying is: be gentle with her. Her heart's pretty delicate. That's why I didn't want to tell her that I'm gay…not yet anyway. I want to wait for the right moment, and now is not the time."

Chazz swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably. "Ok…."

"Excuse me for that." Zane shook his head and smiled a little, "I shouldn't have made you so uncomfortable. After all, we are supposed to be going out. Right?"

Chazz nodded. Then, grimacing, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just this nice Italian restaurant I know of. You don't have to dress up, and it's not very expensive, but the atmosphere's pleasant and good for conversation. There won't be any of THOSE types, if you catch my drift."

Chazz shuddered, remembering Atticus. "Right."

"Come on." Zane gestured for Chazz to follow him.

Indeed, the restaurant was nice. However, Chazz felt slightly uneasy. He felt as though someone were watching him. He really hoped it wasn't the fanboys.

Once they were seated and their order had been taken, Zane leaned over and looked at him right in the eyes. Chazz's heart thumped nervously. He never had quite realized how attractive Zane was until then. He swallowed nervously, finding himself strangely, and strongly, drawn to Zane's quiet nature.

"So, Chazz," Zane began, "What do you like most about Duel Academy."

Chazz raised an eyebrow. What sort of question was that? Suspicious, he carefully constructed a response.

"I'm not sure. I guess the fact that we don't have classes like regular schools. We can actually concentrate on our dueling skills. And I guess the fact that there's so many people enrolled." He paused a moment to smirk, "That gives me more people to look up to me or that I can put down because I'm a better duelist."

Zane shook his head. "I should've known. You don't really like Duel Academy, do you?"

Chazz blushed. How had Zane seen through his response? Quickly, he tried to invent an excuse.

"Well, I never really said--"

"It's written all over your face," Zane remarked, "And why else would you leave so suddenly and go to North Academy? Just be honest with me, Chazz. I'm not here to play games. I'm serious about dating you. I don't want to find someone to fool around with, I'm trying to find someone to spend my life with. And if you're not serious about that…."

Chazz gulped. "Sorry. I didn't want to offend you…"

He didn't like to admit it, but since he'd never talked to Zane this much, he didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't know how he should behave. Perhaps it was best to be himself.

"Chazz," Zane said, smiling a bit and resting his hand over Chazz's, "please don't try to impress me. Please don't walk on eggshells around me. All I want is for you to be yourself. That's all I ask. I don't require anything else of you. Don't you want to be able to relax around me? I don't care. I like you for who you are, not who you pretend to be. And, since I'm not as dense as Atticus, I know when you're putting up a front. Relax, Ok?"

Chazz nodded, blushing as Zane stroked his hand. After a moment, he grabbed Zane's hand. Their eyes met, charcoal gray and dark teal. Zane laced his fingers with Chazz's and smiled very slightly, a rather dignified smile. Somehow, this captivated Chazz. He squeezed Zane's hand tighter, feeling his heart begin to race.

Looking deeper into Zane's eyes, he saw that he really cared. He saw respect. He saw…love. Zane was in love with him. Looking into those eyes, Chazz knew Zane would never do anything to make him uncomfortable. He began to relax.

At that moment, their food arrived. As they took it, Chazz noticed something oddly familiar about the girl in the booth a few tables down. She was wearing an ill-disguised brown wig and Atticus' tan "Inspector Gadget" trench coat. Chazz groaned.

"Don't look now, Zane, but it looks like a certain somebody followed us." He pointed indiscreetly towards the girl.

Zane glanced nonchalantly at the girl. "I can't believe she actually…"

"Zane," Chazz hissed, "did you tell her about our date?"

"No," Zane answered, "I think she heard from Atticus."

"You bragged to Atticus?"

"No. He found out because he read my journal. There's nothing I can do to stop him."

Chazz groaned softly. "This sucks. Now I'll have both of them on my case about this."

Zane looked at Chazz evenly. "Let me take care of you."

Chazz blushed and snapped, "Hey, I can handle it myself! I'm not a girl, ya know."

Zane sighed. "What I meant was, well, I'm really close to Atticus and Alexis. I can explain it to them. I can get them to leave you alone. If you talk to them about it…"

"Besides, " Chazz sighed, "Atticus thinks we're a couple now. I don't wanna be with him! He took me to a gay strip club for a date!"

"So I heard," Zane said bitterly, looking jealous, "and he got you in bed, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I did it. And Alexis was there too."

Zane frowned. "I'd rather you didn't sleep with them again."

"I'd rather I didn't either. I feel pretty slutty about it. Not that I'm--"

Zane held up a hand. "Please spare me. I know you're not the type to sleep around. I know you didn't do anything."

"Dammit! Now I do sound like a girl!"

"Chazz," Zane said, trying to suppress a small smile, "you were always sort of like that. You always were overdramatic and…er…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Chazz shot him dagger eyes.

"All right, all right." Zane chuckled softly, "No need to get so worked up."

Chazz opened his mouth to say something more, however, he stopped when he noticed that Alexis had moved up to the booth directly behind Zane. He jerked his head towards her. Zane threw a quick glance over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to get up to confront her, she whirled around.

"Ah-HA! I KNEW it!!! Chazz, are you really gay or something?"

Chazz blushed, staring at her angry face. "NO! Look, I'm not--"

"Zane," she turned to the elder, "what are you doing? Why are you going out with him?"

Zane sighed, "It's none of your business, Lex. I'm sorry, but I am not entitled to tell you."

"But, Zane, I thought we were best friends and you could tell me anything…" She looked pretty pathetic.

"Alexis, I was waiting for the right time. But since it appears I have no choice," he took a deep breath and clasped Chazz's hand again, "Alexis…I'm gay."

Alexis caught her breath and turned very pale. "You're….what?"

"I'm gay," Zane looked uncomfortable.

Chazz hated to see this. He couldn't let Alexis hurt Zane. At least, he hoped she would accept him. Squeezing Zane's hand, he opened his mouth.

"Zane Truesdale!" Alexis sputtered, "I love you! And you knew it! And what do you do?"

"It's not my--"

"It's a choice!" she snapped, looking injured, "And you chose to be gay! And you failed to tell me when I admitted my feelings for you. I thought you liked me too!"

"How did you--"

"Remember?" She looked up at him with teary amber eyes, "It was a few weeks ago. We went to the dock and stood. I told you how I felt and you told me that you loved me too…"

"But I meant--"

"But you said…"

"I knew that you were in love with me, but I thought that, at that moment, you meant it in a different way. I meant that I loved you as a person. I thought you were upset."

"I was! Because of my feelings for you! And then when you said that, I was so happy. But then you didn't act like it, and it hurt so badly. I wanted to die."

"Oh." Zane looked sheepish, "I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean--"

"Yeah, whatever. Couldn't you see the way I treated you for the next few weeks?"

He blushed. "I was so busy with--"

"I don't care!"

"I guess I didn't want to have to tell you that I wasn't interested, that I was gay…I just didn't know how to say it. I'm really sorry."

"You suck, Zane! You said you understood me. You said you'd never hurt me. But you did, because you didn't want to tell me you were gay?!"

Zane bit his lip. "Alexis, I never meant to--"

"Ok, I understand that. Ok, I understand that it must've been hard for you to admit it to yourself. But still, could you at least have told me about this date before you went through with it? Zane, I love you! You know I would accept you no matter what!"

As she began to cry softly, Chazz began to feel bad about wanting to spite her. With all she'd been through, no wonder she'd been acting so strangely.

"And then, seeing that you weren't returning my affections," Alexis sniffed, "I was so confused. It hurt so much. I couldn't help but take it out on others, I didn't know how else to respond. That's why I was so mean to Chazz…that's why I treated him so badly. I hoped that by lashing out at others who had these same feelings, I wouldn't feel alone in my misery. Someone had to understand me. Then I felt bad for what I'd done, knowing how much it'd hurt. And now I'm confused because I love you, Zane, but I also want Chazz too! I'm so confused!"

"You're hurt…" Zane told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I understand. It's going to be all right."

"I know now you never meant to hurt me…" Alexis sobbed, "that's just not your nature. And I know you weren't clueless about it. I guess it was all hopeful delusions and misunderstandings. I'm sorry, Zane. I'm sorry, Chazz."

Zane stood up and hugged her tightly. She clung to him, sobbing harder. Chazz began to feel awkward watching this.

"Zane, please know that I'm not mad anymore. I was wrong to have spied on you. I was wrong in everything I did. Why do I always have to be so stupid?"

Zane stoked her hair as she continued to cry pitifully into his jacket. "Alexis, it's Ok. Nobody is mad at you. Nobody blames you for anything. Do you need me to take you back?"

She shook her head. "I'll be Ok. I'll leave now. I h-hope you find someone you l-love."

Zane squeezed her then let her go. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"I'm s-sorry, too."

Hanging her head, she went over to Chazz and seized him in a hug. "I'm so s-sorry, Chazz."

Awkwardly, he hugged her back. "It's Ok, I forgive you. I know, I know, you're stressed and in love. It makes you lose your mind."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing his to blush. "I'm sorry for last night. I won't bother you or Zane anymore. I wish you…best of luck."

Chazz felt horrible for her. He held her tightly for a moment, then released her and squeezed her hands.

"Take care, Lex."

She nodded and walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the stares that people threw in her direction.

"Poor Alexis," Chazz murmured, "I never knew…"

"It's my fault," Zane sighed, "I should've been more attentive. I'm a terrible friend."

"No, it's not your fault. How could we have known she would snap like that? It's Ok, Zane, you weren't sure how to tell her. It was all a big mistake and it's over now. So let's forget about it."

Zane nodded. "I hope she'll be all right."

"She'll be fine," Chazz assured him, waving it off, "She still has Jaden. He'll take care of her."

Zane relaxed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know that slacker likes her anyway. It'll all work out. She'll fall for him and they'll live happily ever after." He really couldn't believe he'd just said that.

Zane seemed calm again. "If you say so."

They finished their meal then headed back to their dorm. Before they went inside, Zane slipped his arms around Chazz's waist, and drew him near.

"Chazz…I--"

"Are you sure you should say it?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Zane blushed, and fondled his cheek. "I need to say it."

"If you must." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Chazz."

Despite the fact that he'd expected it, it still made his heart skip a beat. "Zane…I can't say…"

"I know."

Zane looked at him tenderly and took his chin between his finger and his thumb. Slowly, he tilted Chazz's head up and leaned down. Chazz let their lips touch in a gentle kiss. They stood in the hall kissing gingerly. It tasted much sweeter than the kiss he'd shared with Atticus.

Down the hall, a figure peered out of a dorm room jealously.

"Zane won't get away with this," Atticus muttered, "Chazz is my boyfriend."

Shutting the door, he went to plan his revenge. Little did Zane know, the battle had only begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! XD **

**Next time: (note to self so I won't forget) Atticus begins his campaign to win Chazz's heart. And how else to do it that by original Atty charm? What will water balloons, crème pies, and love ballads have to do with it?**

**Chazz: I AM NOT THE UKE!**

**Me: Not all the time.**

**Chazz: Am I in this story?**

**Me: If you are, I don't mean you to be. You kind of switch around from being seme to uke. It's not my fault, it's not your fault, it's the way things work out. Sorry.**

**Chazz: You suck. XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Atty is desperate…too desperate…but will it work? XDDDDD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX, MCR, Chazz, or Zane. Darn. I don't own Atty either. DAMMIT!!!! XDDDDDD **

**No animals were injured in the writing of this fic. : P**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Atticus stormed into the cafeteria and slammed his lunch tray on the table. The gang stared up at him in confusion and worry. His eyes drifted from one person to the next with an undeniable sense of jealousy. At the same time, though, he seemed to be exaggerating his mannerisms for attention.

"Atticus," Alexis asked in concern, "What's wrong?" It was rare that she saw her brother so upset.

"I'm mad!" He told everyone indignantly.

"Like we couldn't figure that out for ourselves…" Chazz muttered sarcastically.

"What happened?" Alexis asked worriedly.

Atticus glowered, but said nothing. Finally, he stood up and walked slowly around the table to where Zane was sitting.

"Zane Truesdale," he muttered bitterly, narrowing his eyes, "I cannot believe you. You would go so far as to take my boyfriend. I will not stand for this outrageous behavior!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. They all knew that Atticus was being ridiculous on purpose.

"Your boyfriend?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow, "He never agreed to be with you!"

Atticus glowered at Zane. "I thought we were best friends!"

"But we are," Zane pointed out, "Besides, we've been fighting over Chazz for quite awhile now. So what makes this any different?"

"It's different because he slept with me and then he went out with you and kissed you! I saw it!" Atticus looked upset, "He's supposed to be mine! Not yours!"

Zane frowned. "He has the right to choose."

Chazz scowled. "Atticus--"

"You're a meanie!" Atticus yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Chazz, "And you suck!"

Zane rolled his eyes at this immature display; however, Chazz took great offense.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Atticus.

"How dare YOU!" Atticus shouted back.

The two began yelling at each other.

"You moved too fast!" Chazz snapped, "You overstepped the boundaries! And I don't want someone like that, someone who won't respect me!"

"What the hell?!" Atticus snapped back, "You know good and well you liked it! You condoned it! You consented!"

"You did _what_ with him?" Zane asked, horrified.

"I didn't do anything with him!" Chazz growled, "He's just trying to get me in trouble. But I can assure you, I never had sex with him. I promise."

Zane looked uncertain; however, he let the matter go. Atticus, on the other hand, became fed up and left the room, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Everyone resumed their meals, expecting that to be the last of it. But, oh, no, Atticus did not give up that easily. He would get Zane and Chazz back, if it were the last thing he did.

Several minutes later, he re-entered the room, carrying a large box. Chazz and Zane eyed the box curiously, then turned back to their friends.

"You sleezeball!" Atticus shouted, causing the cafeteria to become silent.

"What the--" Chazz began, but was swiftly interrupted.

A blurry object came flying towards Zane. Chazz didn't have a chance to comprehend what was happening, nor did he know what the object was. Next thing he knew, Zane was covered in whipped crème and fruit filling. It dribbled down onto his pants.

"Atticus!" Alexis gasped in horror.

"No, it's on now!" Atticus snorted. "Want mercy? Too bad, Zane-y, you crossed the line. And now you will pay!"

"With crème pies?" Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Real mature, Atty."

Atticus scowled. "After what happened with Alexis, I thought you'd know better than to hurt someone like this!"

Chazz looked ashamed. "I didn't think…I didn't mean--"

"No, you didn't think. What the hell is wrong with you?! Of course I'd be hurt! You suck!" With this said, he hurled another pie.

"Ok, that's enough!" Alexis scowled and stood up. The pie hit her in the face.

Atticus gasped. "Sissy, I'm sorry!"

She growled. "Atticus, you're gonna pay for that!"

Atticus screamed as she chased him around the cafeteria. Chaos broke out. Atticus did not stop throwing the pies in a vengeful rage. Other people soon joined in on the food fight. Soon, hamburgers, spaghetti, shrimp, and rice were flying through the air. Chazz crawled under a table for cover. Suddenly, a banana crème pie came flying out of nowhere and smashed against the side of his head. Chazz stood up. The cafeteria once more fell silent.

Chazz marched over to Atticus, glaring. Atticus swallowed hard and offered him a smile. Ignoring it, Chazz wiped some of the crème off of his face and flicked it on Atticus. With an indignant snort, he turned on his heal and exited the cafeteria in a most dignified manner. At least, as much dignity as one could muster with crème all over his face.

Everyone looked at Atticus.

"I think you just blew it," Alexis said, shaking her head, "You could've had him, but I don't think you have a chance now."

"Oh, I will. You just wait and see." Atticus narrowed his eyes and laughed wickedly.

Alexis backed away. "Whoa, Atty, chill. You're scaring me."

Atticus laughed maniacally again. "You just wait and see," he muttered again, "You just wait and see."

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Atticus watched from his dorm room as Zane returned from the dock. Smirking, he pulled a cardboard box over to the window. Then, he waited.

"Three…two…one…" he whispered as Zane closed in on the steps. "Target locked. It's go time."

He began to fling water balloons from his window as Zane started to open the door. Zane never saw it coming. Before he had time to react, dozens of balloons showered down on him, drenching him in water, syrup, and Dr. Crowler's cheap perfume.

"We'll see how Chazz likes you now!" Atticus cackled as Zane stood stunned. "And now, for the cherry on top."

Laughing harder, Atticus tipped the box over the edge of the window. Feathers drenched in syrup and glue came wafting down from above. Of course, he was already wet and sticky, so the feathers stuck, just as Atticus had planned.

"There's no way Chazz would love a chicken!" He laughed at his own bad pun.

Zane frowned up at Atticus' window. Atticus quickly ducked back in his room.

"How ya like me now, bitch?!" He whispered to himself giddily.

Zane stepped into the dorm, muttering to himself about Atticus. As he stepped up to the second floor, he noticed Atticus standing outside Chazz's door with his trademark ukulele.

He smiled as he strummed it, then began to sing a badly redone version of "The Black Parade."

_"When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, 'Son when you grow up, will you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the lame,'_

_He said 'will you defeat it, the protest against our people_

_And lead the Gay Parade!'"_

Atticus began to strum at the ukulele with fury, attempting to play the guitar interlude. Chazz finally opened the door, scowling.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Atticus looked at him with sad brown eyes, and decided to switch to Plan B.

_"If you ever love a man_

_and ya do whatever you can_

_to attract his attention without a cause,_

_yet he still don't understand you…" _He sang to the tune of "Welcome to My Life."

Chazz groaned. "Atty…"

_"But I do…_

_We are together_

_Love you forever,_

_I can win your heart_

_No other man,_

_We'll never be apart…"_

Chazz clamped his hands over his ears. The song had morphed and now sounded somewhat like the Backstreet Boys. "STOP!!!!" he begged.

"Why?" Atticus ceased his most hideous singing and dropped the ukulele.

"Because it's not working!" Chazz snapped, "I don't want to be with you!"

Atticus looked hurt. "Why?"

"Because…we're too different, Ok? And I told you, you came on to me too strong. I can't handle that. Not so soon. What's wrong with you? And I don't believe it's right to be seeing more than one person. And I know for a fact that you already have girlfriends. Yes, that's right, more than one."

Atticus looked sheepish. "Well, that may be true. But I promise that I won't date another guy!"

Chazz scowled. "No thank you. I've made my decision."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Atty. We can still be friends." He cringed, realizing how similar that sounded to what Alexis had told him.

Atticus sighed. "Well, I guess I understand then. You're not comfortable with my values and lifestyle. Ok, Ok…I'll leave you alone. And I'll use this as an opportunity to write my angst and pain in a song!"

Chazz groaned. "Whatever, Atty."

He'd scarcely shut the door when there was a sharp knock on it. He groaned again and opened it, then asked tiredly. "Yes, Atticus?"

"Can you clean up Zane for me? Thanks." Atticus raced off.

Chazz moaned and looked at Zane, who was dripping in perfume, syrup, glue, water, and feathers. Then, he snickered, pointing out the obvious. "You look awful. Maybe you should get a bath. But first, I should take a picture so I can--"

"Don't even think about it." Zane growled.

Chazz only smirked and pulled Zane inside his room. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"What do you--"

Chazz dragged him into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the bathtub. Then, he undid Zane's jacket, causing the older boy to blush.

"Get in," Chazz smirked.

Zane gave him a cool, sideways glance. "If you'll leave."

"We're both guys, it won't hurt." Chazz insisted, undoing Zane's shirt. He smiled as Zane's bare skin was revealed to him.

"Well…I guess that's true…but I thought we might…"

"Might what?" Chazz blinked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought we were romantically interested in each other. It doesn't matter if we're both guys or not. If we're thinking about dating, we shouldn't do this."

"I don't mean it in a bad way." Chazz insisted, "We are both guys. It's Ok. Just get cleaned up."

Zane muttered something and pushed the youngest Princeton out of the room. Chazz was disappointed, but didn't try to change Zane's mind.

When Zane finally emerged, he was in a towel, and a more relaxed mood. "I'm afraid my clothes are dirty. Could you go to my room and pick me up some clean ones?"

"Ok." Chazz agreed, smirking at Zane. He liked what he saw.

Zane frowned at him. "Please stop gawking and just bring me something to wear."

Chazz felt tempted to say he wouldn't, just to see what would happen. However, he just did as he was told.

When he came back, Zane was sitting on his bed, looking around the room with quiet interest. "You have a decent enough place here," he muttered, "but it needs cleaning desperately."

Chazz glowered at Zane and threw the clothes at him. "It's my room. So deal with it. Why'd you have to use my shower anyway?"

"Didn't you see what Atticus did to mine when you got my clothes?"

Chazz shook his head.

"He sabotaged my room," Zane sighed, shaking his head, "He can be so catty sometimes."

"So," Chazz smirked, "are you saying you want to spend the night?"

Zane shook his head, trying to conceal a small smile. "Not this time, Princeton."

"Awww…dammit. You mean I won't get any--"

"No," Zane said quickly. "Now, thanks for letting me shower. I think I'll try to clean up my room now."

"Need any help?" Chazz felt proud of his sudden generosity.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine on my own. I'll see you later." Zane stepped out.

"Zane, wait! You forgot something."

Zane looked up, puzzled. "What?"

Chazz stepped over to him, leaned up, and kissed him on the mouth. Zane smiled fondly down at the youngest Princeton.

"Call me, Ok?"

"Ok," Zane sighed, still smiling a bit. He shut the door.

Chazz flopped back on his bed, feeling comforted. He knew who he was going to choose to be his boyfriend now. And it was for the right reason: love. Or a growing love, at least. He didn't think he could fall in love that quickly. At least he wouldn't take up Atticus' offer to have more than one significant other. He wasn't like that, and he would never be. And if Atticus thought like that, it was likely that Chazz wouldn't get the attention he needed. Yes, this was the ideal situation. As long as neither he nor Atticus did anything to screw it up, everything would be all right.

* * *

**A/N: I think there'll be one more chappie after this. Will Atty screw it up for them? Or will Chazz find out what it truly means to be loved and in love?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is definitely the last chappie. I have no more ideas, and this chappie is a stretch. It's nothing but drabble and fluff. I hope you like that sort of thing. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Chazz smiled as he leaned back in the warm afternoon sunlight. He glanced over at Zane, who was sitting next to him on the hill. It was such a nice day, they'd decided to take their lunch outside. And, as much as Chazz hated to admit it, he and Zane were getting along well, and he was happy.

"So, Zane," he smirked, "Having fun?"

Zane smiled a bit at the younger boy. "Of course. I'm with you. And I'm not fighting with Atticus anymore…at least, I hope not."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "You never know what he's gonna do next."

"Speak of the devil," Zane commented, gesturing slightly towards the older Rhodes, who was approaching.

"Dammit!" Chazz hissed, "He's gonna be an ass again!"

"Relax, Chazz. He's not that bad."

"Why are you two friends anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Zane replied.

Chazz shook his head. "You guys have nothing in common."

"He's good company…" Zane told him.

"Yeah, whatever. We all know--"

"Hey, guys!" Atticus chirped, flopping down next to them. "How's it going?"

"Ummmm…. Good." Chazz edged away from him.

Atticus laughed and hooked his arms around Zane and Chazz, trapping them in headlocks. "Great! So, whatcha eating? Can I get some of that?"

"Uh, no." Chazz answered, scowling.

"Oh, come on, Chazz, don't be so selfish." Zane held some bread out to Atticus. "Go ahead and join us."

"Thanks! Don't mind it I do…"

Chazz groaned. "Well, you're the baka that said you wanted to join us in the first--"

Zane sent him a look. Chazz shut his mouth.

"So," Zane continued comfortably, "Everything going well for you?"

Atticus nodded, his mouth too full to respond. Finally swallowing, he told Zane, "Jasmine and I started going out, and I have my eye on someone else…"

"Who?" Chazz groaned, "Mindy?"

Atticus licked the butter from his fingers. "I'm already seeing her."

"You're such a--"

"Chazz," Zane said in a warning tone.

"Right." Chazz cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway…"

"I was thinking about asking that kid from fourth period.--"

"Don't ask him!" Chazz yelped, "He's disgusting! Ya know, you should ask someone who's just as stupid, clueless, and moronic as you. What about slacker?"

Atticus laughed. "You're funny, Chazz, ya know that? Gooooood times…" He smiled, laughing a little.

"You really are as stupid as they come, aren't you?"

"Could stupid be salutatorian?"

"Do you really even know that yet?" Chazz snorted.

Atticus nodded. "We got our slips yesterday."

Chazz suddenly looked sad. He leaned against Zane's shoulder and stared up into his teal eyes. "You're going to be leaving me."

"I'll still call you."

"But we won't see each other!"

"Sure we will. I'll visit."

"Hey, if you'd have gotten with me," Atticus rudely pointed out, ruining the moment, "You'd have me for an extra year. But now--"

"Shut up!" Chazz snapped, looking injured. "I don't want Zane to leave."

"Neither do I, but it's just a fact of life. Ya gotta keep going, ya know? Ya gotta roll with it, know what I'm saying?"

Chazz had no clue what the older Rhodes was even remotely hinting at, however, he nodded anyway. "Uh-huh…"

"So, Zane," Atticus chirped, "Perhaps I could date your brother. Would you let me--"

"No." Zane cut him off.

"Awww…come on!" Atticus begged, "I'll take good care of him and stuff."

"What 'stuff'?" Zane asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"You know…stuff!"

Zane shook his head. "You are NOT taking advantage of MY little brother like that."  
"Awww…but I'm sure he's gay anyway!" Atticus whined, "Please? He's gotta find out about the, ahem, facts of life sooner or later!"

Zane's eyes widened. "Definitely not!"

"Atticus!" Chazz snapped, "You're talking about having sex with _Syrus_? The boy probably doesn't even know what the hell that is! He's probably never even heard of it! That should be illegal. You're, like, a pedophile or something, preying on an innocent kid like that!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Chazz…"

"Awww, come on, Sy isn't that young! He's closer to your age than you're making out like." Atticus protested.

"No way. That boy has no idea about--"

"Could we just forget about it." Zane sighed. "I'm trying to enjoy the peace."

Atticus laughed, spewing bread crumbs everywhere. "Hate to break it to ya, Zane-y, but you ain't gonna get no peace with that Princeton kid around!"  
Zane looked over at Chazz and smiled. "That may be true, but it's worth it. I love him."

Chazz blushed. "Aw, shut up, Zane. You know that's not true. Stop messing around with me!"

Zane leaned over, brushing the thick ebony hair out of Chazz's eyes and touched his lips to the cool, pale forehead. "I mean it, Chazz."

Chazz's face turned redder. Atticus looked at him as though to urge him on. Relenting, he sighed. "All right, Zane, I love you, too. But I'm not sure we're talking about the same love. I don't know if I love you like that yet."

"It's all right." Zane told him, stroking his hair lovingly. "I'm willing to wait until you do."

Chazz averted his gaze, still blushing. "Thank you, Zane."

Atticus stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm off to take pictures of the girls in the hot springs. And possibly the boys too!"

Zane and Chazz ignored him as he walked off. They only leaned forward until their lips brushed in a gentle kiss. Then, they sprawled out on the grass, lying in one another's arms, their eyes locked.

"I'll love you forever, Chazz." Zane told the younger boy, holding him tenderly against him.

"And I'll love you too, someday; I'm sure of it. I'll spend my life with you." Chazz promised, his fingers growing entangled in Zane's teal hair.

Zane chuckled softly, drawing the other boy closer. "You know what's funny, Chazz?"

"What?"

"It sounds as though you already love me."

Chazz smirked a bit, with mischievous onyx eyes flashing. "Maybe I do."

The two lay closer and kissed softly, feeling comforted by each others' presence and knowing that they would never be alone again. From this day forward, they would love each other. And, no matter what happened, they wouldn't ever grow apart.

The End

* * *

**A/N: YAY! That was a happy ending. : 3 It was so cute : D Thanks to all my readers. And a special shout out to ambercharae, ya know this fic was for you. After all, you requested it! Now, just a few more fics to finish and I'll write your other request. Please leave final reviews! **


End file.
